


Sweet Home

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raul and Courier Six eat candy and talk about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Tumblr prompt

“This stuff’s gonna rot my few remaining teeth, Boss.”

Six chuckles quietly, unwrapping another snack cake. “I don’t have too many good ones left either. But I figure once they go I can just use a powerfist to mash everything I eat into a fine paste for me.” He stuffs the cake in his mouth, crumbs spilling down his dapper suit.

“Yeah sure, there ain’t nothing like the taste of grease and metal to add some zest into those salisbury steaks.” Raul frees a gumdrop from it’s tiny plastic prison and tosses it into his mouth. “Where’d you say you found all this again?”

“Fiends. I gotta hand it to those guys, they got the right idea, nothing but chems and tasty food on every shelf in the place.” Six cracks the lid of a nuka cola and takes a long gulp. “Kinda reminds me of home really.”

Raul chews thoughtfully. “Not me. Used to eat pretty good before the bombs fell. My grandmotherwas quite the chef.” He sighs softly, working on another wrapper. “What’s this about you though? Never hear you talk about any kind of home besides the Lucky 38.”

Six shrugs and leans back on the red sofa, his eyes tracing the dust motes that seem to float perpetually on the air in his room. “Not much to talk about really. Most of what I remember are just pieces. Sometimes big pieces, but they still don’t connect me to where I am now. I know I grew up in the desert, but not this desert. Might’ve been Arizona, but I can’t be too sure, it’s not like I’m gonna go down there to try and figure it out.”

“Could not be Arizona, boss. Plenty enough desert to go around on this side of the wastes.”

“Yeah. Guess I’ll probably never really know.” Six puts his hands behind his head and tightens his ponytail. “But either way, we never went hungry back home. Not a lot of game worth hunting, but still enough. Plenty of little gas stations around though, most of them untouched. Guess we were remote enough that not many people had come through the area to loot. When the hunting was bad or there wasn’t any fruit, we just lived off snack cakes and sugar bombs. Great stuff when you’re a kid, just a little bit of it can actually fill your stomach.” He laughs, dark eyes shining brightly with the memory. “Still, it was nice when I got old enough to hunt. Hunters got a stash of chems, mostly mentats and jet, to help the hunt go better. Honestly, I don’t know whether I’ve ever had more fun than I did when I was chasing a rabbit through the sand with my friends, chems making the world seem so slow and colourful.”

Raul watches him interestedly. Expecting him to go on.

Six rubs his neck. “Wish I knew how things went from that to me being buried in a shallow grave. But between then and there, I got nothing.”

“Well boss, at least the memories you got are the good ones. That’s gotta count for something.”

Six smiles warmly at Raul. “Yeah, I suppose it does.” He holds up his bottle of nuka cola. “Here’s to good memories, eh?”

Raul bumps one of his gumdrops against the bottle. “To good memories. Old and new.”


End file.
